


Meant To Impress

by afteriwake



Series: Unpack Your Heart [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene wants to impress Molly with an exquisite meal and an expensive wine for a date in, but it doesn’t work out quite as planned when Irene ends up running late and Molly helps her cook as they share the bottle of wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Impress

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write more Irene/Molly in direct sequels to "Hadn't Meant To" and so I made it into a series. I don't know how often I'll update it, probably when I get a good idea or run across a cute prompt, but yeah. I like them together. This fic is prat of my "Thirteen Fluffy Fics With Thirteen Ships" challenge and was inspired by an **imagineyourotp** prompt ( _Imagine your otp getting drunk and cooking together_ ). It's a tad bit racy towards the end and has mentions of necrophilia so it has a higher rating. Also, if you would like to download the recipes mentioned, you can find them [here](http://www.belmond.com/venice-simplon-orient-express/recipes) for download as PDF files.

Irene had never wanted to impress anyone more in her life. She hadn’t even wanted to impress Sherlock Holmes this much, and she’d met with him for the first time naked. But now that Molly was actually giving her a chance and they were going to attempt to have something resembling a normal relationship she wanted to impress Molly, let her know just how special and important she was to her. And though normally that would mean wining and dining at all the best restaurants in London and trips to exotic places all around the globe, she knew that was not Molly’s way. So she was going to have to improvise.

She knew how to cook. She’d wanted to be a chef when she was young and when she had the money and the leisure time she became educated by some of the best chefs in all of London. She knew her way around a kitchen quite well and could make very elegant and indulgent dishes from many different countries of origin. She had planned a meal of food that she had enjoyed when she had last dined on the Venice Simplon-Orient-Express, the rack of lamb roasted with Meaux mustard for the main course and black cherry clafoutis with kirsch for dessert. It would be easy enough for her to prepare. Molly also appreciated fine wine, and so Irene had spared no expense on that, either. A bottle of Domaine de la Romanee-Conti Romanee-Conti Grand Cru, Cote de Nuits sat perfectly chilled in her wine cooler, waiting for her and Molly to drink it.

Unfortunately, she and Molly were both running late.

Molly had called and said she would arrive at seven. Her meeting with her solicitor ran late and she only just made it to her home at six thirty-eight. She checked to make sure her new assistant had gotten all of the ingredients for both dishes, as well as all the cookware needed for it all. Satisfied she had everything she began to take care of the lamb, trimming the fat from the back and removing most of the fat between the bones to expose them. She had almost finished the second rack of lamb when she heard Molly arrive, ringing the doorbell. She wiped her hands on a towel and went to answer the door. Molly stood there, looking rather worn out. “Long day?” Irene asked sympathetically.

“ _Very_ long,” she said, leaning in and giving Irene a quick kiss. “One of the other coroners got sacked for…desecrating a corpse. In a sexual way.” She made a face. “So there was a backlog and I had to take care of it.”

Irene’s eyes went wide. “Oh, I feel for you, dear,” she said, moving out of the way so Molly could come in. “I think you could definitely use some wine.”

“At least one glass, if not more,” she said with a nod. Irene shut the door behind her and they made their way to the kitchen. Irene took the bottle of wine out and poured Molly a hefty glass, then poured herself one as well. Molly took her glass gratefully and then took a sip, nearly moaning. “Oh, Irene, this is exquisite.”

“Well, at £8,310 a bottle I would expect it to be sublime,” Irene said with a smile. She took her own sip. “I’m quite glad I have two bottles.”

“If I’m not careful I may drink the whole bottle and barely share now that I know you have a second,” Molly said before taking another sip.

“Well, I only have one chilled to perfection.” She went back to the lamb. “Though I have a less superior vintage chilled as well if we drink all of this.”

“We just might.” She set her glass down. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You could grate the potatoes,” Irene said, nodding to a bowl with some washed and peeled potatoes in it and a grater next to it. Molly nodded and then went to the bowl, putting the grater on a plate and beginning to grate the potatoes. “How many bodies did you have to autopsy today?”

“Nine,” Molly replied. “And I was asked to come in early, too, to finish some lab tests that weren’t done when he’d gotten walked in on.”

Irene stared at her, openmouthed. “Someone actually walked in on him and _saw_ him?” she asked in a shocked tone.

“Oh yes. I saw her today and she said she’s never seen anything more disgusting. She wishes she had brain bleach. I feel so sorry for her.” She finished the first potato and then picked up her wine glass and took a long sip. “He’d always given me the creeps. Now I know it was for good reason.”

“Are there going to be long days ahead for you for a while?” Irene asked, finishing with the lamb and then leaning against the worktop, picking up her glass and having more.

“Unfortunately,” she said. “Ten hour work days, if not longer, and no days off for the foreseeable future.”

“That’s not right,” Irene said.

“I know,” she said, setting her glass down and beginning to shred another potato. “But the bodies need to be processed for cases and it’s not fair to the detective inspectors if they’re made to wait. But I should get a nice long holiday when it’s over, since I have seniority.”

“Perhaps we could go away somewhere,” Irene suggested.

“I would like that, I think,” Molly said with a smile. “Maybe I’ll even let you talk me into going somewhere where I can run around in a skimpy swimming costume.”

Irene grinned widely at that. “Or maybe we can go somewhere with a nude beach or two,” she said, moving closer.

“Possibly,” Molly said, turning just slightly red.

Irene came over and kissed the nape of her neck. “I’ll only ask you to do what you’re comfortable with. Never anything more than that,” she said.

“I know,” she said. “But I think I might be comfortable with things, maybe, with you, that you wouldn’t expect.”

Irene nodded. “Perhaps if you have some more wine, you might be up to telling me which things.”

“Maybe,” Molly said, turning to face Irene. She picked up her glass when she finished that potato. “Let’s see how much wine we can drink before we decide to say fuck it all and get takeaway, shall we?”

“You’re on,” Irene said with a warm laugh, moving back to her own glass. They went back to work on the dinner, working together quite well, drinking wine as they worked. By the time they were supposed to sear the lamb in the pan they were both a little bit tipsy but not too bad, and so Irene handled cooking the lamb. She could tell Molly was a bit further along in her cups than she was, so it was best. Thankfully at this point most of what was left was letting the lamb roast in the oven and making the gravy. She set the lamb in the pan and then set it in the oven before turning to Molly. “We have twenty minutes.”

“We could do quite a bit in twenty minutes,” Molly said, finishing off her second glass of wine.

“Yes, we could,” Irene said, licking her lips. She moved closer to her. “Or, we could agree that we’re at the point where we say fuck it all, turn off the heat and just call for takeaway when we get done with whatever you have in mind.”

“I like that idea,” Molly said with a nod, setting her glass down. Irene moved in front of her and she placed her hands on Irene’s waist, keeping her close. “I know you wanted to impress me, but it’s all right. I’d much rather just stay close and enjoy you rather than good food.”

“I’d say I definitely taste better than the dinner I’d had planned,” Irene said, leaning in. “Though maybe not quite as good as the wine.”

“I don’t know about that,” Molly said with a grin. “You do taste very good as well.”

Irene grinned as well. “I’m glad you think so,” she murmured before kissing her, pinning her against the worktop. Even though she may have planned on impressing Molly and it didn’t look as though things were going to go according to plan, she still had the feeling they were going to have an exquisite evening just the same.


End file.
